


Come A Little Bit Closer

by baeminhyuk



Series: There's Something About You And Me [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeminhyuk/pseuds/baeminhyuk
Summary: Oh, she's going to fall for this girl so quickly. She'd be scared if not for the fact that it seems Lisa will do the same.





	Come A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> this au was inspired by bp's guesting on [idol room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-94buFXcKw). seeing them with kids just made my heart all warm and fuzzy. so here, jennie is an up-and-coming idol while lisa is a teacher. please do enjoy!

 

"You're saving my life."

Jennie laughs. "It's not a big deal, Namjoon. Just come by and get him after your meeting."

He sighs, in relief, she thinks. "I owe you."

She rolls her eyes and slings her bag over her shoulder before walking out of her apartment and locking the door. "I'll keep that in mind."

He's really making it out to be a bigger deal than it is. She used to pick Minjun up from pre-school once or twice a week, or when Namjoon was out of town. The pre-school he went to was closer to Jennie's apartment and she'd volunteer to go if Namjoon was running late at work or if he didn't have a sitter that day. It's crazy, but he works in BigHit as a producer, and he's incredibly good at what he does. It's something she’s always pictured for him, and he's very happy, which makes her happy. And since he can make his own hours, he usually starts his day very early so he can get out in time to get his son. That's new, too, though, since the babysitter he's used for the last couple years just moved to Busan and he hasn't found anyone new yet. Jennie had told him that he can't do this forever, but he's stubborn and says it's working just fine.

Anyway, Minjun's new school is completely out of Jennie's way, which is probably why he's acting especially thankful. But see, the boy's grandparents are rich people from Seoul and insisted that Minjun be put into private school, and Namjoon isn't too proud to let them pay for his education if they're willing. Minjun was delivered early via c-section when the car Jiyeon, his mother, was driving was hit by a drunk driver. God, Jennie can still remember that night and Namjoon's complete meltdown. Jennie is certainly not trying to play mother to Minjun, but she is a solid female figure in the boy's life. Namjoon is her best friend and has been since they were children, and any child of his is going to be like family to her. Making sure Minjun is well taken care of after school is nothing he really needs to thank Jennie for. She has time between her recording sessions anyway which she quite likes spending with her godson.

The one stipulation Namjoon had when choosing a private school was that he didn't want Minjun going to an all boys' school. He said he knew what guys who went to places like that ended up like: Studs. Now, Jennie doesn't agree with that one hundred per cent, but she helped him do research on it, and many studies show that children who attend co-ed schools are more accepting and well-adjusted, or something to that effect. So Minjun goes to one of the top international schools in Gangnam, and Jennie tries not to think it's all just a  _little_  bit much. The building is big and old — Minjun's grandparents insisted on the boy going someplace reputable, with history and big name alumni — and there's a crest and a motto in Latin, a language Minjun will learn when he's a little older, along with English and Chinese.

But walking up the steps to the building makes Jennie smile, because seeing little six and seven year olds in school uniforms of burgundy and navy blue is just about the sweetest thing she can imagine. The little boys wear ties, and the girls wear pinafore dresses with white shirts underneath. All their shoes are black, and many of the girls wear little headbands to keep their hair in place. It's just precious.

“Hongseok,” one teacher scolds, as a boy runs towards the stairs to leave. "No running on the steps."

"But I'm  _hungry_."

The teacher sort of chuckles and shakes her head. "You won't starve within the five extra seconds it takes for you to  _walk,_ sweetie.” The boy just sighs and nods his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Miss Yeri.”

Jennie suddenly feels underdressed in her jeans, leather sandals, and cardigan, a thin scarf tied loosely around her neck. She was just sitting around at home when Namjoon called, so she didn't exactly bother dressing up. But this teacher is wearing tweed pants and a beautiful blazer over a cream colored top with a delicate taupe pattern through it. She's possibly the best dressed teacher Jennie's ever seen.

"Can I help you?" she asks Jennie, and she seems polite, rather than snotty.

Jennie feels a little horrible for thinking that's a surprise.

"I'm looking for Ms. Manoban's class?"

The woman's back goes a little more rigid and she looks away a bit, back to supervising the children leaving the school. "Turn right when you get inside. Up the stairs and down the hall. Hers is the last room on the left."

"Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome."

Jennie isn't the type to be rude to people even if they're less than lovely to her, so she gives Miss Yeri a smile before walking towards the main door to the school. Apparently the policy is that any student not being 'collected' by his or her normal guardian (sibling, babysitter, parent, etc.) is to stay in his or her classroom so the teacher can verify the identity of the person coming to get them. It all sounds very formal, but really it's standard, she thinks. They can't very well be letting young children leave the school with just anyone.

There are plaques on the walls, and trophy cases filled with memorabilia. There's a swimming club at this school, and a triathlon team, as well as football. Jennie can't really imagine a 10 year old triathlete, but maybe that's because where she comes from, badminton and basketball were the main two sports for children. When Namjoon wanted to put Minjun into basketball, his grandparents literally asked, "Why?" and it was a whole big thing. Apparently they want to pay for him to take up football, but Namjoon is resisting.

Anyway. This school is intense. It's certainly a far cry from her and Namjoon's school in Yangcheon.

She gets to the classroom at the end of the hall and knocks at the open door, rather than just walking in. Minjun waves to Jennie happily from a desk in the middle of the room, and the teacher, Ms. Manoban, looks at her from where she's wiping down the blackboard. She sets the eraser down, smiles, and walks over.

"Jennie?" she asks, and Jennie nods. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Manoban."

"Nice to meet you, too," she says, shaking her hand. Minjun's packing up his things — he was doing a little work, which, knowing him, was his choice and not something he was asked to do while he waited. "Thank you for staying with him."

Yes, it's policy, but Jennie can imagine that she has other things to do once classes let out, rather than just sitting in the room with a student.

"Yeah, of course."

She smiles again and wonders what the teachers' dress code is here. She's just wearing pressed chinos, a smooth white button-down and a dark blue cardigan. She doesn't look as put-together as the other teacher she saw. That certainly doesn't mean she doesn't look good. Actually, Jennie thinks a woman this attractive would have a hard time  _not_  looking good. She's got this great smile and big bright eyes, and while her dark blonde hair is a little longer than she usually finds attractive, it really works on her.

"I know it's crazy, but I have to see your ID," she tells Jennie, then shrugs, as if to apologize.

Jennie just laughs. "I'm surprised I wasn't frisked at the door," she jokes, and then flushes a little, as she roots through her bag for her wallet. She hadn't meant for that to sound so...

The tall woman, just laughs, though, and when she looks up at her, she's wiping her hands on her thighs, leaving a little chalk dust there. "Yeah. I think we kind of overdo it on security, but... Gotta think of the kids."

It's funny. It's a little joke, so Jennie smiles at her and hands the teacher her driver's license, and Minjun comes over to stand next to her. She leans down for a hug, like always, and Minjun says, "Hi Jennie," into her ear. The boy has the sweetest little voice.

"Great," Ms. Manoban says, smiling at her as she hands her back her license. "So next time you need to pick him up, it won't be this crazy. I'll remember you."

"Really?" she asks, and then,  _god_ , what is wrong with her? That didn't come out the way she meant it to. It sounded all hopeful or something, when all she wanted was to ask if she'd have to prove her identity again. "I mean, with the hours Namjoon works, I'm sure this isn't the last time I'll come to get him."

Ms. Manoban gives her a little lopsided grin. "Well, I'll see you soon, then."

"Have a good evening." She reaches her hand down so Minjun can take it — probably unnecessary, since they're still inside, but she doesn't care — and gives a little wave to the attractive teacher. And god, she realizes too late just how lame that is. She  _waved_  to her. Who does that?

Minjun's talking about his art project, though, as they leave the classroom, and Jennie looks over her shoulder to see Ms. Manoban looking at  _her_ , and well.

Maybe the wave wasn't the worst idea.

 

* * *

 

"Then Ms. Manoban said she'd bring her puppy to school, and then she  _did_!" Minjun says excitedly, deep brown eyes all wide. His hair is a complete mess, because it's the first thing in the morning and Namjoon obviously hasn't done anything with it yet. The boy is still in his fleece pajamas with the race cars on them and he's just tidying up from breakfast. It's a Saturday morning and Jennie suggested they drive out to Bukhansan to see trees and the Seoul Children’s Museum and stop off in a couple little alleys along the way.

Namjoon has changed a lot since high school. For one, he is really quite good at doing his little boy's hair, which Jennie will always find just a little funny and a lot adorable, and for another, he actually enjoys doing things like driving places to see  _trees_  and pulling over to roadside antique shops when Jennie wants to.

"Yeah?" Jennie asks, taking the mug of coffee Namjoon hands her. "What kind of puppy?"

Yes, okay? Yes, she's trying to picture Ms. Manoban walking a puppy and she already thinks it's the sweetest visual. She just wants to know the specifics.

"A lab. A yellow one. His name is Jobe."

Namjoon rolls his eyes and sighs. Minjun is a small child and obviously wants a dog by default. He's got a fish tank but Namjoon takes care of the fish, and Jennie is positive the same would happen with any other animal. Of course, it's unrealistic to think that a six year old could take care of a dog single-handedly, but it would just create more work for Namjoon, and that's really the last thing he needs at the moment.

"Why don't you take Jennie and you guys can pick out something for you to wear," Namjoon suggests, and Minjun just looks up at him and smiles, then grabs Jennie's hand and pulls her down the hall towards the stairs.

(Yes, Namjoon lives in a brownstone with two stories and a little fenced in yard on a nice street. Minjun's grandparents paid the down payment — insisted it was a gift and he was never to worry about paying them back — and he manages the mortgage. Jennie really is proud of him, you know?)

Jennie insisted they stop at a mango orchard outside of Seoul, and there's a corn maze, so Minjun's running through that as Jennie sips hot tea and Namjoon sits next to her on a bench with his hands in his sweater's pockets.

"I don't know what to do about this little crush he has on his teacher."

Jennie laughs, almost chokes on her drink. "What?"

He rolls his eyes. "Jennie, I know what it looks like when dudes have crushes."

"Don't call your son a dude."

And she's only met the woman once, so she can't say that what Minjun has is a crush on Ms. Manoban. She will say that she finds her _incredibly_ attractive and if it were to happen that she got to know the teacher a little better — like, for instance, that she has a dog named Jobe, etc. — she wouldn't be upset with that.

"Whatever."

She laughs again, shakes her head and loops her arm through his. "It's just a silly crush. I don't think you have to worry about him running away with her." He groans and tells her she's a pain in his ass. "And you should be happy that your son at least has good taste and is drawn to nice, good people."

Namjoon looks at her from the corner of his eye, but doesn't say anything.

As they're leaving, Minjun begs Namjoon to buy him a melon. It's silly and the things cost a ridiculous amount, considering their size, but he holds it in his hand and looks up at him with wide eyes, blinking. Jennie has to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Appa, I  _need_  it."

He'll give in, and they probably all know that, but he looks down at him and asks, "Why?"

"For Monday morning!" he says. He might as well tack a 'duh' on the end of that. "We always talk about our weekends and I have to show this!"

Namjoon laughs and shakes his head, reaches for his son's hand and says, "Well, if you  _have_  to."

Minjun falls asleep in the car on the way back to the city. His melon is on his lap with his little hands holding onto it.

"He's sweet," Jennie says, and it's far from the first time. She's known this child since before he was even born.

Namjoon just grins and looks at his son in the rear view.

Jennie hates, just a little bit, that she's curious as to what Ms. Manoban will think about his weekend, and whether or not Minjun will mention her.

God,  _she's_  worse than a child.

 

* * *

 

Namjoon has to go out of town for a couple days. It's just to Gyeongsang for business, and it's just one night and two days, but he leaves Minjun with Jennie, like he usually does. Jennie's apartment has two bedrooms, and Minjun really gets a kick out of sleeping in a queen sized bed, on expensive sheets in a bedroom that's decorated very maturely. The room is white and navy blue, with an accent wall and ornate furniture that didn't cost nearly as much as it looks like it does. Minjun says it feels like staying in a hotel.

She spends her day while Minjun's at school working on this new song she's been procrastinating the past couple of weeks. She needs to have it done as soon as possible if she wants to make her deadline. She loves her job, she really does, but sometimes it's a crap ton of work.

She's almost late to pick Minjun up, and ends up running from the bus stop to the school. She really didn't mean to get so caught up at her laptop.

"Hi, honey," she says, walking quickly into the room and looking straight at Minjun. "I'm here."

Minjun just laughs. "I knew you would be."

"I'm sorry."

Ms. Manoban chuckles, then, from her desk where she's got her calendar open. "You're... two and a half minutes late."

"Still. I know you have things to do," she says, shaking her head at herself.

"I..." Ms. Manoban laughs, rubs her hand over the back of her neck. "I've got things pretty much under control." She doesn't know what to say, so she just watches Minjun pull his jacket on over his uniform. "When does Mr. Kim get home?"

"Tomorrow," Jennie answers automatically. She can't understand why she feels a little embarrassed right now. Maybe because she was overly apologetic and didn't need to be. "But I'll be picking Minjun up then, as well."

"Great. I'll see you then." She's still smiling, a little, but her tone is a lot more formal. "Actually... Minjun, do you want to wait in the hall for a few seconds while I talk to Jennie?"

Jennie doesn't want to care that she remembered her name. It likely doesn't mean anything. That, or... Well, she was obviously told she was picking Minjun up. That's all.

She closes the door behind Minjun and Jennie really hopes this isn't some heavy conversation she should be having with Namjoon.

"It's not a big deal, really," she starts, then leans back on the edge of her desk so she's practically sitting on it, her hands on either side of her. "He was just talking with a couple of the kids today about his dad being away, and... Look, I don't want to overstep any boundaries or whatever, and obviously your relationship isn't my business, but it was just... Some of the kids were confused."

Okay, she's lost. "Confused about what?"

"He wouldn't just call you his dad's girlfriend."

Oh  _god_.

Jennie bursts out laughing. Ms. Manoban looks shocked or maybe embarrassed. It's completely rude of her, but she can't help it. She can't. It's... Look, it's not the first time anyone's made this mistake. Actually, they've been dealing with it since they were children. And in high school, no one believed Namjoon could actually just be friends with a girl. Jennie took interest in dating other people, but never even thought twice about dating Namjoon. They were  _raised_  together. They lived across the street from one another all their lives. He didn't have a mother and she didn't have a father, so their parents essentially decided to pool their resources. He's like a brother to her, and she used to get offended when people would mistake them as a married couple (the struggle of having the same last name), or say they should be one. Now it's just funny to her. God, if people only knew!

"I'm sorry," she says, then shakes her head a bit. "I'm... I'm not Namjoon's girlfriend. We're just friends." Ms. Manoban blinks at her. "I'm Minjun's godmother."

"Oh. Oh god, I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's really... Don't be. It happens a lot."

The teacher looks towards the floor. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Jennie reaches out and sets her hand on the teacher's arm. "Don't worry about it," she tells her, and the woman looks up at her.  _God_ , she's attractive. "Please, it's okay." Ms. Manoban nods her head. She hopes she's not embarrassed. "And I'll talk to him. He shouldn't be so vague anyway."

"Okay." The taller woman lets out this breathy laugh and shakes her head. "Maybe I'll be less embarrassed the next time you see me."

Jennie smiles at her and squeezes her arm once before letting go. "Tomorrow, then."

She thinks Ms. Manoban watches her go, again.

 

* * *

 

There's just a little rain on the ground, which sort of springs her into action. She always really misses running through the park during the cooler season, even though she tries to do it then, too. It's just hard to motivate herself to run in the cold and rain when her gym has a nice AC and treadmills. Anyway, she puts on her running pants and a jacket and stuffs her earbuds into her ears, wanting to get as much time outside as possible before the weather makes her want to hibernate in her apartment a little more than usual.

She's about halfway through her run when she notices someone coming towards her, decked out in Nike gear, with a yellow lab on a leash, trotting along next to her.

She smiles, slows, and pulls her earbuds from her ears. "Hi," she breathes.

"Hey." Ms. Manoban's cheeks are pink and she's short of breath. Jennie wonders where she lives and how long she's been running. "You're crazy enough to run in this rain, too."

She laughs a bit. "I'm from Thailand. This isn't rain, it's decoration." She laughs. _God_ , she's got a good laugh. "This must be Jobe." She kneels down to pet the dog, who is incredibly friendly and wags his tail immediately. "I've heard so much about him."

"Yeah, the kids really love him. We have a growth chart on the wall."

Jennie laughs and stands up again. "I know."

"My name's Lisa, by the way." Jennie smiles at her. It seems strange to really acknowledge the introduction at this point. No, she didn't know her first name, but... Well, it's not that she didn't  _want_  to. "Minjun brought a picture of you for show-and-tell the other day."

She freezes. "What?"

"Yeah." Lisa sort of smiles bashfully and looks to the ground, then pushes her sort of sweaty hair off her forehead. "I had the kids talk about the most important people in their lives, other than their parents."

She  _really_  doesn't want to cry in front of Lisa. Minjun's just the most adorable thing. "That's really sweet."

"He really loves you."

Jennie lets out a breath. "He's my favorite person, too." She fishes her keys out of her pocket, and there's a little keyring on there that Namjoon had made special and Minjun gave to her for... Well, it was on a day  _around_  Mother's Day. It's a photo of her and Minjun together.

"Look, can I..." Lisa sighs and then smiles, shakes her head. "You're really intimidating."

Jennie's eyes go wide. "What? Why?"

"Because!" she sort of laughs. "All I hear is how amazing you are, and how you're this awesome singer-songwriter… And then I met you and you're freaking  _gorgeous_ , like absolutely stunning, and... All I can think is like, why  _aren't_  you with Minjun's dad?"

She tilts her head to the side. "Lisa."

"No, I know." She looks so... It's obvious that she's incredibly uncomfortable and didn't intend to have this conversation. Possibly  _ever_. Definitely not now. "It's really none of my business."

"It's not that." Jobe licks Jennie's hand, so she looks down. When she glances back up, Lisa is just  _looking_  at her, then the tall woman lets out this little breath. "What are you saying?" Jennie asks gently.

"I hear this six year old talk about how you're the best person he knows," Lisa says. Jennie holds her breath. "I just... feel like I want the chance to find out if he's right."

She tries not to smile too much. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Lisa's ears are red and Jennie doesn't think it's from the cold, and she smiles quite bashfully and says, “I mean… if you want to. Then, yeah, I am."

Neither of them has a pen or a phone on them, so she says she'll pick Minjun up some time this week and they can trade numbers then.

She says, "I'll hold you to that, Jennie."

Jennie leans up and kisses her on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

"You're dating my kid's teacher."

"I'm not  _dating_  her. I'm going on  _a_ date with her," she corrects, and Namjoon just narrows his eyes, as if what she's said really makes no difference at all. "It's just dinner."

"Yeah, sure." She gives him a look. "I've seen the way guys and girls look at that lady. She's like a single parent magnet."

"I'm not a single parent."

"Jennie." Namjoon sort of whines it and she laughs.

"What?" Minjun is with his grandparents for the weekend, and Namjoon has his own date tonight.

(His idea of a date is  _drastically_  different than Jennie's. She doesn't dislike Jiwoo at all, but she also doesn't know how two people can be fulfilled by an absurdly casual relationship such as that. Essentially, Namjoon calls Jiwoo when he's got a night free, and they meet for drinks or coffee. Jennie has stopped asking questions about it, really.)

"This is kinda messed up," he tells her.

"The last date I went on was with that cute guy you set me up with. But he wasn’t exactly interested in girls.”

"I didn't know he was gay!"

She laughs again, steps into her closet so she can pull on her dress, and emerges with it held to her body. She turns so he can zip it for her. "You know, this is exactly why people think you want to keep me for yourself."

"No, people just don't know how much we'd drive each other crazy in a relationship." He pats her hip once he's done with her dress. He leans back on her bed again, smirks. "You can go ahead and try to get someone to tolerate your insanity."

She rolls her eyes. He doesn't mean that. Just like she doesn't mean it when she says he'll have a hard time finding someone who'll put up with his hard-headedness and dirty language.

(Maybe that's what bothers her most about his relationship with Jiwoo; they're practically perfect for each other.)

"I'll do just that, thank you," she says, fastening her earrings. "Maybe with your son's teacher." He groans and it just makes her laugh again. "Would you relax?  _If_ anything happens after this date, it'll be  _slowly_. God, it took five months for me to even learn her first name."

"Yeah," Namjoon says, then stands up and walks over to hug her. "Yeah, you're right. Fine. Heck. Go have fun dating Ms. Manoban."

She pushes him away from her and he winks as he leaves, tells her to call him tomorrow, but not too early.

 

* * *

 

Jennie should probably feel a little guilty, then, for feeling like this is the best date she's ever been on and not wanting it to end. Actually, that's not the guilty part. The guilty part is when she  _says_  that and Lisa sort of just looks at her, shrugs lazily and says, "I mean, my place is close."

And she's not ashamed of how easily they end up in bed together. Lisa's funny and kind and charming. She tipped their waiter twenty percent on their meal and took the bill in the first place, without a second's hesitation. Lisa made her laugh, and listened to her talk about her work. Jennie got bold and mentioned how YG Entertainment was pleading to sign her up, how they’re ready to promote her everywhere, and Lisa was incredibly supportive and in awe of her.

And Lisa says, "Oh my god, you're  _perfect_ ," when she's leaning over her, and maybe no one's ever sounded so sincere saying those words.

Then she smiles at her and Jennie closes her eyes, breathes out Lisa's name as she kisses her lips, then down her neck and over her collarbone.

So no. Guilt is  _not_  something she's even considering.

 

* * *

 

"Remember the first time I saw you?" Jennie asks from her spot on Lisa’s stomach, leaning against her a little bit as Lisa lies on her back in her bed, her hand moving up and down Jennie's arm.

"No," she says, then smiles and looks from the ceiling, to her. “But I do remember the first time I saw  _you._ "

Oh, she's going to fall for this girl  _so_  quickly. She'd be scared if not for the fact that it seems Lisa will do the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, a kudos and a comment will make my day and really encourage me to write more :) thank you!
> 
> p.s. i'm on twitter, [@baeminhyuk](https://twitter.com/baeminhyuk)! chat me up there :)


End file.
